Escaflowne: Return to Gaea
by Akiyhrah
Summary: Years later Hitomi returns to Gaea but a young prince seeking revenge plots against Fanelia and Hitomi and Van learn that they can't always trust their friends... please R&R! Part 2 is here! I promise part 3 will come soon! Hitomi&Van, Merle
1. Part 1-Promises

Escaflowne: Return to Gaea  
  
Part 1  
  
'I can't believe it's been a year today.......'   
  
Hitomi Kanzaki walked along the outside of the school building. It was 3:05, school had just ended. Painful memories had been flooding back all day. It had been one year ago this day that Hitomi had returned to Earth from the beautiful world of Gaea, and left him, her love, with his raven hair and dark eyes. Exactly a year ago, Hitomi had taken part in a great war against the Zaibach Empire. Now, she was back in Tokyo, and although she loved her friends and family, she constantly longed for Gaea.  
  
Hitomi stopped and pulled a small item out of her backpack. It was wrapped in white silk and bound with black leather. Slowly, she untied the leather and unwrapped the silk, revealing a white feather. His feather. From his wings. She grasped the feather between her finger and thumb and stuffed the silk and leather back into her bag. She sat on a nearby bench and placed the feather in her palm.   
  
"Oh Van. I miss you so much." She said as she stroked the feather with her finger.  
  
Hitomi looked toward the sky, expecting to see Gaea's double moons, but she only saw the sun. She sighed as she thought of Van.  
  
"Hitomi!!"  
  
She looked up and saw her best friend, Yukari, standing over her.  
  
"Hi Yukari."  
  
"What's the matter Hitomi? You have been distant all day." Yukari said.  
  
"It was a year today that I left Van. Oh, I miss him so much."  
  
"Why don't you go see him then?" Yukari asked.  
  
"I wish I could, but I can't leave my home. And I don't even know if I could get there." Hitomi replied.  
  
"Everything reminds you of him. You obviously cant live without him. If you don't go back soon, I think you might go crazy." Yukari said.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I could stand to leave him again." Sighed Hitomi.  
  
Yukari gave Hitomi a hug, then looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"It's your choice. Whatever you do, I'll support your decision, and if you leave, I'll tell your family everything."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
XXXX  
  
Hitomi walked around the race track, the place where she first met Van and was transported to Gaea. She stroked the feather as she walked. Tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
'I want to go back......'   
  
"I want to go back!!!" Hitomi yelled.  
  
Suddenly, a pillar of blue light appeared out of the sky and surrounded Hitomi. She started floating slowly upwards. The feather fell from her hand and floated gently to the ground.  
  
'I'm coming Van.......'  
  
XXXX  
  
"M'Lord, the Asturian party has arrived. They have been shown to their rooms." A Faneilian soldier said.  
  
"Thank you. I shall go there immediately." Van Slanzar De Fanel, King of Fanelia, said.  
  
Van walked down the hallway, his white fur cape billowing open behind him. He slowly made his way toward the Asturian suite, and when he arrived, he was greeted with warm smiles.  
  
"Van! It's so nice to see you again." Said Millerna Astor, Princess of Asturia.  
  
"I see you've been working on re-building Fanelia. It's coming along quite well." Said Dryden, Millerna's fiancee.  
  
"Yes...It is." Van said.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Allen Schezar entered, followed by his younger sister, Selena. Allen was a warrior of Asturia, and was sworn to protect Millerna and Dryden.  
  
"Hello Allen." Van said coldly.  
  
"Lord Van. I hope your well." Allen replied, just as cold.  
  
"I've noticed many roses around Fanelia. Roses remind me of Hitomi." Allen said.  
  
A sudden pain overcame Van. He was reminded of how much he missed Hitomi. He clutched Hitomi's pendant which was around his neck.  
  
"Yes, they remind me of her as well."  
  
"LORD VAAAAAAAAN!"  
  
Van turned as the cat girl, Merle, bolted into the room. She leapt into Van's arms and squeezed him tight. Van reached up and unhooked her arms from his neck.  
  
"Merle, you really need to stop that."  
  
"Sorry....." Merle said.  
  
"If you will all exuse me, I have things to attend to. I will talk to you at dinner." Van said.   
  
And with that, he turned and headed out the door.  
  
XXXX  
  
Van raced through the forest on his horse, Phoenix. He left to clear his head, which was clouded with the memory of Hitomi. He rode hard until he cane across a dragon's cave, the place where Hitomi had come to him. He dismounted and looked around. A single rose bloomed in the cave entrance. Van walked over to it and picked it out of the ground. He smelled it, and the sent reminded him of Hitomi so much, it made his heart ache. Inside, Van was falling apart. He hardly ate, hardly slept. Everything brought back painful memories.  
  
Van stood up and started toward his horse. Suddenly, a pillar of blue light appeared from the sky. Hitomi's pendant from around his neck started to glow.  
  
"What the......"  
  
A figure appeared and floated gently down to the ground.  
  
"Is that......"  
  
Van could see more clearly now. It was a girl. She looked around her as the light faded away. Van couldn't believe his eyes. It was really her! She looked up and saw Van, and tears filled her eyes. They both stood motionless for a minute, unable to believe what was happening. Then they dashed into each others arms.  
  
XXXX  
  
"Van........"   
  
Was the only thing Hitomi managed to whisper as she was wrapped in her love's embrace.  
  
"Hitomi..... how did you get here? Van asked.  
  
Hitomi pulled away and looked into his dark eyes. they were filled with love, confusion and wonder.  
  
"I.....I'm not sure..... I just wished to come back, then I did. "  
  
Van studied her for a moment, gazing at her with his beautiful eyes. Then he smiled.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
XXXX  
  
Hitomi and Van rode in to Fanelia on Phoenix. People in the city bowed and waved and offered gifts to Van as he rode by. He just smiled at them and told them to keep their belongings. Hotimi was amazed by the progress made in Fanelia, the carpenters worked fast. When they reached the palace gates, a soldier walked up to them.  
  
"Lord Van, shall I take your horse to the stable for you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, please do. "  
  
Van leaped off of Phoenix, then turned to help Hitomi down. She slid off the horse and into his arms.   
  
"Lord Van, if I may ask, who is this lovely young lady you have with you?" The soldier asked. "This is the Lady Hitomi Kanzaki. She will be staying here for as long as she wishes." Van said with a sideways glance to Hitomi.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Lady." The soldier said with a bow.  
  
"What is your name?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Rowen."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you to Rowen."   
  
He bowed, then took Phoenix by the reigns and led him toward the stables. Van and Hitomi then headed for the palace. Van went straight to the council room. He opened the double doors and strode in with Hitomi close behind.  
  
"Goodday Lord Van." Bieren, the head council member said.  
  
Godday. I have come to inform you of the arrival of Lady Hitomi Kanzaki. She will be staying in Fanelia, an I expect she be treated like a Queen while she is here." Van said.  
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki? Sounds foreign. Where is she from?" Bieren asked.  
  
"You will address her as Lady, and where she is from is none of your concern. Do you understand? Van ordered.  
  
"Yes your Majesty."  
  
"Very well then. Shall we go?" Van said, turning to Hitomi.   
  
She nodded. Van took Hitomi by the arm and walked out of the room. Van lead her up to the guest suites. He showed her into a large room with a huge, soft bed and a private balcony facing east so she could get sunshine in her room every morning. The view from the balcony overlooked Fanelia, and the sight was breathtaking. Roses filled the room, making the air smell sweet. everything was the best money could buy.  
  
"This room I built for you. I hoped you would come back someday." Van said.  
  
"It's so beautiful."   
  
"The two best rooms in the palace are mine and yours. My room is across the hall and has the same view. Actually, If we both stood out on our balconies, we could see and talk to each other."  
  
"I love it. It's wonderful. Thank you."  
  
"I knew you would like it."  
  
Van took her arm once more, then lead her to the gardens. they walked along the flowers, many of them roses, and talked about Van's forgotten guests.  
  
"They will be exited to see you. Everyone has missed you so much." Van said.  
  
"Really? Well, I can't wait to see them again either. I missed Gaea....."  
  
"Shall we go then? I believe It's time for dinner anyway." Van said.  
  
"all right."  
  
Van and Hitomi made their way up to the dining hall. They were late, so everyone was there already. Everyone looked up as they entered, and at least half the room gasped or started whispering. Millerna and Merle both shot out of their chairs and came over to hug Hitomi. Many other people who had known her before did the same. Out of the corner of his eye, Van saw Allen smirking to himself. Van turned to look at him, but he returned his gaze to his plate. Meanwhile, Hitomi was being swarmed by questions.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Why are you back?"   
  
"Are you here to be our Queen?"  
  
Hitomi was trying to answer all the questions at once, but Van saw in her eyes that she was overwhelmed.  
  
"all right, back to your seats everyone. Lady Hitomi is tired and would like to eat. She has had a long day." Van interrupted.  
  
Everyone returned to their places and Van and Hitomi joined them. Van was at the head of the table, Hitomi to his right and merle to his left. After Merle sat Millerna and Dryden and beside Hitomi, much to Van's dismay, sat Allen. Millerna was mindlessly chattering at Hitomi, filling her in on all that had happened since she had left. Dryden had proceeded to stuff his face of every morsel of food on his plate, and Merle was trying to ask Van a million questions at once. He was answering her questions with simple answers while half ignoring her at the same time. Selena, who was beside Allen, was in a world of her own, as usual. Millerna had then turned on Van and started chatting at him. Allen, seeing this as an opportunity to talk to Hitomi without Van on his back, turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Why if it isn't the beautiful Hitomi Kanzaki, back in Fanelia once again. What brings you here, my Lady?" He said.  
  
"I came for Van." Hitomi stated, not even turning to face him.  
  
"Van huh? Well, that presents a problem."  
  
This caught her attention. She turned to face him. He had a stupid smirk on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" She demanded.  
  
Allen glanced over at Van, then back to Hitomi.   
  
"I can't say here. Meet me in the garden after sunset and I will tell you everything." He whispered.  
  
Hitomi looked at him for an instant, then turned back to listen to Millerna and Van's conversation.  
  
XXXX  
  
"Goodnight." Van whispered as Hitomi opened the door to her room.  
  
"Goodnight Van."  
  
Hitomi smiled at him then entered her room and shut the door. She went and sat on her bed, trying to figure out if she should go see Allen or not. Finally, she decided that there would be know harm in talking to him so she got up and snuck over to the door. Slowly she opened it and looked out. the hallway was dark and quiet.   
  
'Good, everyone's asleep.'   
  
Hitomi snuck down the stairs and out a side door into the gardens. She walked along for a few minutes, then she caught sight of a dark figure sitting on a nearby bench. They stood up when she got near.   
  
"Hitomi?"   
  
She recognized Allen's voice.  
  
"Yes. Please, don't keep me with chatter, I'm tiered and I want to go to bed. What is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked.  
  
Allen looked up at the sky towards the two moons and sighed.  
  
"You know, the Mystic Moon is really beautiful. Is everything there as beautiful as you?" He asked.  
  
"Allen. Do not keep me here with false flattery. I just said I'm tired and if you don't get to the point I will just leave." Hitomi demanded.  
  
"First, I have a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you hate me Hitomi?"  
  
She looked at him and saw that he was sincere.  
  
"No, I don't hate you. In fact, I think you are a really good friend. I just don't want to give you the wrong idea." Hitomi said.  
  
"Hmm." Allen sighed.  
  
"Why is me being here for Van a problem? Will you please tell me?"  
  
"There are two reasons. One, is because I am still in love with you."  
  
"I figured that, Allen. But you know you don't have a chance.... What's the other?"  
  
"Van is already engaged."  
  
XXXX  
  
A million thoughts swam through Hitomi's mind as she walked back to her room. She didn't want to believe what Allen had told her.  
  
'Van is engaged? It can't be true.....It's not true. Allen is lying to me....' Hitomi convinced herself. When she got back to her room, she headed out onto her balcony. She leaned on the railing and looked out over Fanelia. She could see the stars and the double moons.   
  
'Earth...... maybe I should go back. Then I'll be out of the way.'  
  
Hitomi sighed, then brushed a tear from her face. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a door opening then she saw Van walk out of his room onto his balcony. He turned and saw her, then he smiled.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.  
  
"No......"  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Hitomi tore her eyes from Van's loving gaze and looked back out toward a darkened Fanelia.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Hitomi sighed.  
  
"I heard that you are..... engaged."  
  
Van looked down at his hands which were resting on the railing and searched for something to say.  
  
"I.......I am." He whispered.  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Her name is Kali.......She is from a small city far north of here called Rhanama."  
  
"How....." Was all Hitomi managed to say.  
  
".......The council arranged it with her parents without me knowing about it. We had argued about me finding a Queen many times, so they went behind my back. Now I'm stuck."  
  
"Can't you tell her that you don't want to marry her?"  
  
"No. The council knew they are our allies and placed this decision in front of me. I can either marry this girl and keep the people of Fanelia safe, or I can disagree and break our alliance, risking war."  
  
"What is your decision?" Hitomi whispered.  
  
".....I....I don't know....."  
  
Hitomi turned her back and walked back into her room shutting the balcony door softly behind her.  
  
"Hitomi.....wait!" Van said.  
  
But it was too late. Van could see the candlelight coming from her bedroom go out.  
  
'She really must be mad.... she didn't even yell at me......' Van thought as he stared over at her closed curtains.  
  
He sighed, then turned back to his room for the night.  
  
XXXX  
  
Van got up early and went straight to the council room. He had been laying awake all night thinking of what to do and had finally decided that no alliance was worth losing Hitomi over. He burst through the doors and walked straight up to the council.  
  
"I refuse to marry Princess Kali." He said.  
  
"But your majesty, what about the alliance?" Bieren asked.  
  
"To hell with the alliance. It is no longer important. We have other allies."  
  
"But sir.... you can't just break the engagement like this...."  
  
"Yes I can. I am the King of Fanelia."  
  
"It was that girl, wasn't it? You like her don't you? You have decided to risk war and put your people in danger for some silly girl?"  
  
"That 'silly girl' is Hitomi Kanzaki! Do you have any idea what she has done for Fanelia and the rest of Geia? Without her, Zaibach would rule Gaea and I would not be standing here at this very moment!" "You mean, she is the girl from the Mystic Moon who helped save Gaea one year ago? She was the one who brought peace to us?"  
  
"Yes, she is. And I am in love with her, Bieren. So I refuse to marry to Rhanama."  
  
Bieren stared at Van for a moment. a few other council members were whispering.   
  
"Very well Lord Van. Do as you wish, it is your kingdom. But if we are attacked by Rhanama, don't ask me for help."  
  
"You wouldn't be of much help anyway. Goodday."   
  
Van turned and left a stunned council to go to breakfast. He walked into the dining hall and took his seat. Hitomi was already there, but she didn't look up when he sat beside her. Allen did though. he looked at Hitomi sitting beside him then to Van and smirked.  
  
'So Allen told her.... Van thought.  
  
"Good morning Hitomi." Van said.  
  
Hitomi looked up at Van. Her eyes were full of hurt. He could see that she had been crying. She looked back down to her plate. Van leaned over to whisper to her.  
  
"About last night....... look. We need to talk. Will you meet me in the garden after breakfast?"  
  
Hitomi didn't say anything. Then she nodded.   
  
"Thank you Hitomi..."  
  
XXXX  
  
Van waited in the garden until Hitomi arrived. When she got there, he got up and lead her to a secluded corner in the garden where they could be alone. Hitomi and Van sat on a bench in an akward silence.  
  
Then Hitomi finally spoke.  
  
"Why did you ask to talk to me? Is there something you wanted to say?"  
  
"Well, yes. A lot of things, actually. I also have a few questions." Van said.  
  
"Go ahead. I'm listening."  
  
"Well, ok. First, are you mad at me?"  
  
"No. I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me and that you haven't chosen your answer yet."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I should have told you though...."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"I want you to know that I went to the council room today and demanded that the engagement canceled. I care about you much more than I care about the alliance."  
  
"You did that for me?" Hitomi said looking up at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hitomi smiled at him, but a thought struck her and it faded.  
  
"I......"  
  
"Wait. I have one more question. I was up all night thinking, and.....well.....I have to ask you." Van said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hitomi.......will you be my wife?"  
  
Hitomi was shocked. she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Van, I was thinking last night as well.....I can't stay here. I'm only sixteen, I have too many things to do still. I need to grow up. I hope you understand. I would love to be your wife more than anything, but I can't. Not just yet."  
  
Van looked away and nodded.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Hitomi knew he was hurt. She wanted to put her arms around him, but knew that would make the pain for both of them worse.  
  
"Van.......I promise I will return one day. I will find a way to come back to you. But you must understand that it won't be for a few years."   
  
Van looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Then I shall wait. Forever if I have to."  
  
Hitomi stood and wiped a tear from her face. The pillar of blue light appeared around her. Hitomi smiled.  
  
As she disappeared, Van heard her voice. She said,  
  
"I promise....." 


	2. Part 2-Love and War

Part 2  
  
Seven years had passed since Hitomi had returned to Earth a second time. She was now 23, she had graduated from High School and was working as a journalist for the local newspaper. Yukari and Amano had been married and were now traveling. Hitomi lived by herself in a small apartment. She didn't have many friends because she didn't bother to make them. She had let her hair grow and it was now halfway down her back. she was tall and thin and had grown to be very beautiful. Many men admired her although she never paid attention.  
  
Hitomi sat at her desk staring at the computer screen. She leaned back in her chair and stretched. She looked out her window at the city lights against the darkness of the sky. She saved her work and turned her computer off then stood up and grabbed her jacket.  
  
What a long day....." She said to herself.  
  
"Wasn't it?"   
  
Hitomi turned to see her co-worker, Julian standing in her doorway.   
  
"Julian! I didn't know anyone was still here."  
  
"Well, it's just me and you. Isn't life great? All these pleasant surprises....."  
  
"I find my life to be boring and dull."  
  
"Maybe if you would make some friends, or get a boyfriend...... I'm available."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't need a boyfriend. I'm already involved." Hitomi said smoothing out her work skirt.  
  
"Well, it must be long distance, because you spend all your time here. you are to busy to see this person."  
  
"I guess you could say it's long distance...."  
  
"You make it sound like this person is from another planet."  
  
Hitomi squeezed past him and headed for the elevator. Smiling, she turned around to face Julian.  
  
"Maybe. You know, I think it's time I saw him again..... yes. I'm ready."  
  
Then the elevator doors shut leaving Julian alone and confused.   
  
Hitomi drove home slowly, trying to figure out how she could get back to Gaea. Sometimes, it all seemed like a childhood game, something she used to play with her friends. The only thing that kept her believing was her memory of Van, the love that she felt for him. She remembered that both times she had gone to Gaea, she had been at the track at her old high school.  
  
'I might be able to leave there. If I go to the track and wish hard enough, I might go back......'   
  
She looked up to see where to turn to get to the school building, but found she was just pulling into the parking lot.  
  
'all right then.'  
  
She parked her car and headed toward the track. She around it twice, wishing to go back to Fanelia, but nothing happened.  
  
"Why won't it work!?" She yelled.  
  
Suddenly, a white feather floated past her. She reached out and grabbed it. It looked exactly like the one she had dropped seven years ago when she went back to Gaea a second time.  
  
'Could it be the same one I lost?'  
  
She ran her finger over it. It was extremely soft. Blue light then filled her vision. she looked up and saw the familiar pillar of blue light.  
  
"It worked!" Hitomi shouted.  
  
She pressed the feather to her heart as she began her journey upwards to Gaea.  
  
XXXX  
  
"Lord Van? Are you thinking about her again?"  
  
Van looked up from his thoughts and saw Merle standing over him. She had grown tall and very beautiful. She was now 21. Her face had matured, although she still kept her hair cropped at her chin. Van had grown to be vary handsome. His features matured and broadened. Many women swooned over him but he didn't care. His heart belonged to only one.  
  
"Oh, hello Merle. I just got this strange feeling......I think we might have visitors soon."  
  
"Visitors, huh? Or maybe just one........"  
  
She stood with a silly little smirk on her face. Van looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She said things like this often and it was starting to irritate him.   
  
"Well, I think I'll leave you alone. See you later!" She said as she bolted away.   
  
He was sitting in the garden in the place where Hitomi had left him a second time. He came here every day and wished Hitomi would return. He often sat thinking about that day, and the ones that followed. Van had spent many days locked up in his room, refusing to see anyone. He didn't eat or sleep. But then he got a message from the King of Rhanama saying that the engagement would be canceled with no hard feelings. Apparently, Princess Kali had whined and complained all day and night that she didn't love this person and didn't want to marry him. Lucky for Van, Because that meant Fanelia would be safe. This gave him new hope, because now he could wait for Hitomi's return and they could be wed with no unsolved problems. Now, Fanelia was fully re-built and better than ever. Van couldn't wait for Hitomi to see it. Van got up and left the garden. He went to the stables and saddled up Phoenix. He then rode out of the city gates and into the forest. He made his way to a small lake. It was the same lake where his parents had first met. He came here often to think about them. He even placed three memorials near the water's edge, one for his mother, one for is father and one for Folken, his brother. Sometimes when he came here it reminded him of how much he had lost and it made him feel so alone. He lost his parents, his brother, Balgus who was one of his closest friends, he had lost his city once, and he had lost Hitomi, although he know she would return someday, she was lost until then. Merle was one of the only people he trusted, one of the only people that he hadn't lost. Van dismounted and walked to the water's edge. He scooped up several small stones in his fist and started throwing them across the lake.  
  
'Why do bad things always happen to me?' He thought.  
  
He ran out of stones so he walked along the water's edge until he came to a huge tree that was taller than the palace.   
  
'Am I cursed or something?'   
  
Van looked up at it, then started to climb.   
  
'What if Hitomi never returns?'  
  
Van finally reached the top. He pulled himself onto a thick branch and looked out over the lake.  
  
' is this part of my bad luck, never seeing her again?'  
  
The lake shimmered in the sunlight. It looked like a million tiny diamonds.  
  
'What should I do?' Is there any point in living?'  
  
Van shook his head then closed his eyes.  
  
'Please, give me a sign.....'  
  
Van opened his eyes and was blinded by blue light. A shadowed figure crashed down through the light.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled.  
  
There was a huge splash as Hitomi fell into the lake. Van ripped his shirt then leapt from the tree. His beautiful wings slid out of his back. Van soared down to the spot where Hitomi fell then plunged into the water. He dove down deep then finally spotted her. He grabbed her around the waist then headed for the surface then swam back to shore. Hitomi coughed then looked up at Van as he sat on the shore with Hitomi cradled in his arms. She gazed at his smiling face, his dark eyes, his shimmering wings. Then she smiled.  
  
"I told you I would come back." She said.  
  
Van laughed then hugged her close. Hitomi buried her face into his bare chest.  
  
"Van.....I missed you so much. Too much. I should never have left."  
  
"Hitomi. That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that were finally together."  
  
XXXX  
  
When Hitomi and Van arrived at the palace, they were greeted with curious smiles.  
  
"Hello Lord Van. I see you have a guest." A guard said indicating to Hitomi.  
  
"Can you go find Merle and tell her to meet me at my bedroom?" Van said trying to change the subject, especially since he was wet and wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
"Yes sir." The guard bowed and took off.  
  
Van lead Hitomi up to her room then stopped a maid in the hall.  
  
"Can you please get us some towels?" He asked.  
  
"Of course Lord Van. I'll be right back." She said scurrying down the hall.  
  
Van turned to Hitomi.   
  
"There's about a million dresses in your closet. Millerna sends them to me when she sees one she thinks you'll like. They're all yours, so keep what you like."  
  
"All right. I'll have to thank her soon."  
  
The maid ran up with an armload of towels and handed them to Van.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
She bowed then took off again. Hitomi took a towel from Van then turned to her room.   
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
She walked in and closed the door behind her. Van started drying himself off when Merle ran up.   
  
"Lord Van! You wanted to see.............were you flying? Why are you wet?" She asked.  
  
"It's a long story....yes I was flying. I also ended up in the lake."  
  
"Okay......"  
  
"Nevermind Merle."  
  
Just then, Hitomi's door opened and she walked out of her room in a sleeveless light blue gown with her soft brown hair falling over her shoulders. Merle took one look at her and squealed in shock. Then she lept into Hitomi's open arms.  
  
"Hitomi! You're finally back! Oh, everyone has missed you so much!"  
  
"Hello Merle. You've gotten so big......"  
  
"So have you." Merle said looking up at Hitomi. "And you're beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. Your quite the beauty yourself."  
  
Merle turned to Van.  
  
"We have to have a big feast, and we have to invite Millerna and Dryden and Selena and Allen and.......ok, ok. Maybe not Allen." She finished when she saw the look on Van's face.  
  
"Actually, I think a feast is a good idea." Van said.  
  
Van turned to Hitomi and smiled.  
  
"I'll send word right away. They should get my message tomorrow afternoon so they'll be here in about two days. We'll have the feast then."  
  
XXXX  
  
When the Asturian party arrived a few days later, More hugs went around. Millerna was exited to see Hitomi again. Everyone had grown so much. Millerna had grown to have quite a dignified look, Dryden looked more serious, and Selena had grown quite beautiful. Allen, however, hadn't changed at all. The feast was held in the dining hall. There must have been all of Fanelia and more attending, and it was easy to get lost in the crowd.   
  
"May I have your attention please." Van yelled as he stood on a chair.  
  
Everyone went silent and turned to listen to him, even the cooks and servants came into the room to listen.  
  
"Many of you remember the great war eight years ago. You remember the fear, the pain, the suffering. You remember how you felt when you thought I had been lost in the flames that burned Fanelia to the ground. But all of this disappeared thanks to one person. Someone I feel deeply for. Some of you may remember her, some of you may not. But you all know what she did to save Gaea. You have all heard the stories about the girl from the Mystic Moon. Her name is Hitomi Kanzaki, and she has returned. I expect you all to treat her better than you would treat me. I expect you to put her before me."  
  
Van reached down and took Hitomi's hand. Nervously, she stepped up onto her chair.  
  
"This is a lot of credit Van. Are you sure about all of this?" She whispered.  
  
Van smiled then turned back to the crowd.  
  
"This is the woman who saved us all....... Hitomi Kanzaki!"  
  
The entire room burst into applause. Hitomi was stunned. Van put up a hand to silence the crowd.   
  
"Now that dinner is finished, we will all proceed to the ballroom."  
  
The crowd started moving and Van jumped off his chair then helped Hitomi off of hers.  
  
"Great speech Van." Dryden said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Van, are you sure you should be telling them that I saved Gaea?" Hitomi whispered.  
  
"But you did. Without you All of Gaea would be in a never-ending battle. Without you, Allen and I would have fought until the death. Actually, I would have died a number of times if it wasn't for you. You were the one who stopped it all." Van said.  
  
Hitomi looked into Van's eyes then nodded. The ballroom was packed full of dancing people. The music was upbeat and everyone was having a great time. Millerna and Dryden took off to the dance floor. Merle took Selena by the hand and dragged her away in search of a dance partner. Hitomi hardly had time to sit down because so many people came over to talk to her. Eventually fewer people were coming over so she flopped into a nearby chair. Merle came running up.   
  
"Lord Van, will you dance with me please?" She asked.  
  
Van looked to Hitomi who smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Merle grabbed his hand and took off. Allen crossed the room to talk to her as soon as Van was out of sight.  
  
"Hello Hitomi. You look beautiful." He said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Would you..............like to dance?"  
  
Hitomi looked around for Van, but he was nowhere to bee seen. She sighed then looked back up to Allen.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
She stood and she and Allen walked out to the dance floor. Hitomi searched for Van, but he seemed to have disappeared in the crowd. Allen put his arms around Hitomi and they started dancing. He stared at her as she searched frantically for Van.  
  
"So Hitomi, I heard you're not leaving."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Isn't that convenient."  
  
Hitomi glanced at him. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Look Allen. You have to stop this. I don't feel the way you do."  
  
"What? I'm just making conversation."  
  
"No you're not. Allen, If your still in love with me, well, you'll just have to get over it."  
  
Allen stopped dancing and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Hitomi......"  
  
Just then Selena walked up and tapped Allen on the shoulder. He let go of Hitomi and turned to face her.  
  
"I'm going back to my room. I'll see you in the morning." She said.  
  
"All right. Goodnight Selena."  
  
Allen turned back to Hitomi, but she was gone.  
  
XXXX  
  
Hitomi stood alone on the balcony looking out at Fanelia. There were torches leading up to the palace. She could see all the stars.  
  
'It's so peaceful here.' She thought.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. Hitomi turned and saw Van standing behind her.  
  
"It's a cold night, isn't it?" Van said.  
  
"Yeah. I don't mind it though."  
  
Van walked up to the railing and leaned against it.  
  
"So, How do you like being back?" He asked.  
  
"I'm so relieved. My life was nothing when I was back on Earth."  
  
"Well, All that is going to change. Everyone loves you."  
  
"Indeed....." Hitomi muttered.  
  
Van turned and took Hitomi's hands in his.  
  
"You still want to be my wife, right?"  
  
Hitomi smiled at him.  
  
"Of course Van. I love you."  
  
Van stared at her and smiled.   
  
"I love you too."  
  
Van leaned in close and kissed Hitomi softly. She was stunned for a moment. This was their first kiss, and it was better than almost anything she had ever experienced. When they parted, Hitomi rested her head in Van's shoulder and sighed.  
  
'I'm so happy here......I'm glad to be back.'  
  
XXXX  
  
Selena made her way through the empty corridors. The party was wonderful, everything was so beautiful, but the crowd made her uneasy. She didn't like to be around lots of people. It wasn't that she's shy, she just gets uncomfortable. When she reached her room, she saw a soldier waiting for her but he wasn't Asturian or Fanelian.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Kaja. I am a Zaibach soldier."  
  
"Zaibach?! Leave now. No one wants you here."  
  
"But you must come back to us. We need you, Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Dilandau...? I am not Dilandau. My name is Selena."  
  
"But you must remember.....look. Zaibach is almost dead! With you and Lord Folken gone, there is no one to lead us. We have slowly fallen apart over the years. We need you back so you can help us!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. Please leave before I call a guard." Selena demanded.  
  
The soldier nodded then left. Selena entered her room in disbelief.  
  
'Zaibach......I was hoping I could forget them.....' She thought.  
  
She desperately didn't want to remember the painful childhood she'd had while she was with Zaibach. It was all to strange. Selena laid down on her bed and slowly fell asleep.  
  
XXXX  
  
Van burst into the council room. A few of the members groaned, he usually only burst in like that when he wanted something.  
  
"What is it now, Lord Van?" Biren asked.  
  
"I would like to announce my engagement to Lady Hitomi." Van said sternly.  
  
"But Lord Van, that isn't such a good idea. What about our traditions? She has no family." Akumi, one of the members, complained.  
  
"And what about the fact that she's from the Mystic Moon? We know nothing about her." Jerah, another member, added.  
  
"I don't care about traditions." Van said.  
  
"Why must you be so much like your father? You are just as stubborn and arrogant as he was." Biren said.  
  
"My father was strong and brave, and he stood up for what he believed in. Such as his love for my mother."  
  
"Maybe so, but he was just lovestruck, his head was clouded by her. I was hoping you would be different, more reasonable." Biren said.  
  
"Yes, well I'm in love with Hitomi like my father was in love with my mother. You heard my speech last night."  
  
"Yes, I did. About that, do you really think it's wise to give her such a high status? I mean, people might start to think things...." Biren said.  
  
"They won't think things if they don't hear things, will they Biren? Anyway, I have made up my mind and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Then why did you bother to tell us?"  
  
"Because I need you to help me plan the wedding."  
  
"And if we refuse?"  
  
"Then I'll find help elsewhere. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Van turned and walked out the door.  
  
XXXX  
  
Selena stood at her window looking out on to the horizon. She was still trying to forget about the soldier from the night before.  
  
'Zaibach.....Dilandau.....Folken. Names I never wanted to hear again.'  
  
She turned and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair was still short, although it had darkened a little. She hated looking at herself. It reminded her of what she used to be. She sighed, then turned from the mirror and headed out the door to find her brother.  
  
XXXX  
  
"M'Lord, we have got word that a mysterious girl, apparently the girl from the mystic moon, is currently residing in Fanelia. What do you wish to do?" A soldier asked.  
  
Prince Ryley was young, about seventeen, but the soldiers still feared him. Ryley could sense that in his voice.  
  
"I want more information." He said coldly.  
  
With a nod, the soldier hurried off. Prince Ryley was ruler of a small city called Grealea. His father was part of the Zaibach Empire and was killed by none other than Van Fanel. He loathed him. Since his father's death, Ryley plotted revenge on Van and all of Fanelia. He spent years studying Van's battle tactics. He read journals kept by soldiers which told of his swift moves, strong sword arm, and seemingly invincible Guymeluf. Ryley memorized the way he attacked, defended, even the way he gave orders. He had people go to Fanelia and watch Van then send back reports. Finally, he believed he was ready to take of Fanelia, to get his revenge.  
  
Ryley walked down the empty corridor to the Captian's room and walked in.  
  
"Captain, Make preparations. In thirty days we launch our surprise attack on Fanelia. Spread the word." He said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
XXXX  
  
Van made arrangements for the wedding immediately. He set the date for as soon as possible, they were to be wed in nine days. They were the main source of gossip as the days went on, everyone in Fanelia was talking about them. Hitomi was in a private room with a dress maker, Millerna and Merle. The woman making the dress had designed a traditional Fanelian gown. It was light blue, so light it looked white from most angles. It had thick straps that covered her entire shoulder, and the top was tight and cut really low. the skirt puffed out like a tent all around her and was covered in glitter. She was to wear a white cape which was really long, almost two of her if she laid down. She would be crowned as Queen at the wedding, so she didn't wear anything on her head.  
  
"Oh Hitomi, you look beautiful!" Millerna said.  
  
"She looks like a cloud." Merle snorted.  
  
"Merle!!"   
  
"She's right. I think the only thing I like is the shoes. You did a wonderful job Nissa, but it's not me. I want to change it." Hitomi said.  
  
"But Lady Kanzaki......"  
  
"I want the dress.....not so puffy, the top not so.....low and the straps thinner. I also don't want to wear this cape. It's too long and it's hot. Can you do that?"  
  
"Lady, the cape is traditional. so is the dress."  
  
"Well, I don't have to follow tradition, I'm not Fanelian."  
  
"but Lady Kanzaki, you must. It is required."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about this. I'm going to talk to Van."  
  
Hitomi lifted the skirt and marched out of the room with Nissa, Millerna and Merle close behind. She made her way to Van's office where he was discussing the wedding with some of his assistants.   
  
"Hitomi, stop! Van can't see you in the dress until the wedding!" Millerna warned.  
  
"That's silly." Hitomi said, knocking on the door.  
  
Van opened the door and was caught by surprise. Hitomi looked beautiful in her dress, but the displeased look on her face and the distraught look on everyone else made him realize something was wrong.  
  
"Hitomi.....you look......"  
  
"Like a marshmellow." Hitomi finished.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Nevermind. I don't like it. The skirt is too puffy and the top is too low. I hate the straps and I refuse to wear this cape. I can hardly move."  
  
Nissa stepped foreward with a curtsy.  
  
"Your Majesty, I told her that it is a traditional Fanelian dress and she must wear it, but M'Lady refuses to listen."  
  
"So? It's her dress, let her have it the way she wants it." Van said.  
  
Hitomi gave a grateful smile to Van then turned and walked back down the stairs.  
  
XXXX  
  
The few days before the wedding, guests started to arrive and flooded the palace. Prince Chid and a few of his soldiers, King Astor and Princess Eries, and Moleman were very few of the people who arrived. Hitomi and Van were so busy with separate tasks they barely had time to talk to each other, let alone other people. Hitomi gradually had her things moved into Van's room, although she still slept in her own room until the wedding. Nissa had re-done Hitomi's dress and she was pleased. It was the same color, but the glitter was gone and had a dark blue design along the bottom. The dress was hardly poofy at all but a second layer was added and was about an inch above the blue design and had the same design along that hem. The top now had spagetti straps and wasn't cut so low. Hitomi agreed to wear the cape, but Nissa had to make a new one out of thinner fabric so it wasn't so hot and heavy and had to add the same design as on her dress along the outside bottom. The day of the wedding, Hitomi was so exhausted she didn't think she could go on. she sat in the private room by the window with her dress on watching all the people arrive. Everyone in Fanelia was coming. Nissa stood behind her and pinned her hair up on her head. When she finished, Hitomi got up and gazed at herself in the mirror. She was shocked at what stared back at her. Hitomi looked gorgeous.  
  
"Wow.....you did a wonderful job Nissa. Thank you."  
  
"No need to thank me M'Lady. It was my pleasure. You and Lord Van will be so happy together, I'm happy to have a little part in this."  
  
Hitomi smiled.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't you come be my......assistant."  
  
"You mean like a personal maid?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"I would love that Lady Kanzaki."  
  
"It's settled then. As of now, you work for me. Oh, and you can call me Hitomi."  
  
"I...couldn't do that."  
  
"Well, just call me whatever is comfortable to you."  
  
Hitomi turned when she heard a knock at the door. Nissa hurried to answer it. It was one of Van's assistants.  
  
"M'Lady, the wedding is about to start. Please come with me." He said.  
  
"Good luck! I'll come watch." Nissa called as Hitomi walked out of the room.  
  
"All right. Thanks again!"  
  
XXXX  
  
Van stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black pants, a long sleeved black shirt, black cape embroided with gold that came down almost to his ankles, and his crown. He was sweating all over. He never thought he'd be this nervous to see Hitomi.   
  
'I can't wait any longer. I hope it starts soon...' Van thought.  
  
As if answering his prayer, His assistant appeared in the doorway.   
  
"It's time M'Lord."  
  
XXXX  
  
The room grew silent as everyone rose. Music started to play. A soldier wished her luck as she walked through the double doors and into the ball room which was decorated with flowers. She looked around the room until her eyes finally met Van's. She smiled as she walked, and he smiled back at her. He looked so handsome, so dignified. Hitomi could feel butterflies in her stomach. After today, she would be married to her true love, and be a Queen. She felt like Cinderella. After what seemed like an eternity, Hitomi reached the altar. Van took her hands in his and gazed loveingly into her eyes. The priest continued the ceremony. Finally, he handed Van a glass with wine in it. He took a sip then handed it to Hitomi. She assumed she was to take a sip so she did then looked to Van to see if she was right. He nodded and smiled. Next, one end of a string was tied to the ring finger on their left hands. The priest said the string would bind them forever. The string was slid off their fingers and placed on the altar. Then the priest sprinkled sented water on them. Hitomi had no idea what he was doing, but she didn't want to stop the wedding to ask so she let it go. Then the priest made Hitomi kneel and he placed a beautiful crown on her head and named her Queen. Finally, the priest finished the ceremony and Hitomi and Van were told to kiss to seal their marriage. Van gently placed his hands on Hitomi's waist and kissed her softly. The kiss didn't last long, and when they parted, the room erupted in cheers. Van escorted his new wife down the isle where they were greeted by Nissa and a few soldiers.   
  
"May I take your cape M'Lady?" Nissa asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
Hitomi untied the cape and handed it to Nissa. She folded it then curtsied.  
  
"Congratulations." She said as she hurried off.  
  
A soldier appeared behind them.  
  
"M'Lord, the ballroom is cleared for dancing."  
  
"Thank you." Van said.  
  
Hitomi and Van returned and were greeted by thousands of smiling people. they made their way to where Millerna, Dryden, Merle, Allen and everyone else were standing. Merle stood silently for a moment, then embraced them both.   
  
"I'm so happy for you two." She said.  
  
XXXX  
  
Just after sunset, Hitomi wandered out on to the balcony alone. She leaned on the railing and stared out at the stars.   
  
"Hello."  
  
Hitomi turned to see Allen standing behind her. He looked depressed. He approached her then leaned on the rail. He looked at her intensely.  
  
"I hope your happy with Van. I wouldn't want you to be miserable here." He said somberly.  
  
"Why would I be? I love Van more than anything."  
  
"Hmm. Hey, how about a kiss from the bride?" Allen said, his tone perking up a little.  
  
Hitomi looked at him.  
  
"Allen....Why wont you stop this? I don't love you. I never will. I don't want to hurt you, but you don't seem to understand." She said.  
  
"I know. I can't stop loving you Hitomi. I don't know why. I've tried. I don't want you to be upset on your wedding night so I'll just go. Goodbye Hitomi."  
  
Allen turned and walked back into the ballroom just as Van walked through the double doors.  
  
"Congratulations Lord Van. You're a lucky man." Allen said.  
  
Then he disappeared into the crowd. Van walked over to Hitomi and put his arms around her.  
  
"What was that about?" Van asked.  
  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter."  
  
Van gazed into her eyes then kissed her softly. Hitomi put her arms around his neck. Finally, they parted. Van looked at her once more.  
  
"You look beautiful you know." Van said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do you want to leave now?" He asked.  
  
Hitomi looked into the crowd filled with happy, dancing people.   
  
"Yes."  
  
XXXX  
  
Merle walked around the dance floor looking for Van and Hitomi. Millerna and Dryden had left early, Allen was nowhere in sight and Selena seemed to have disappeared from sight. She sighed.  
  
'Where did everybody go?'  
  
Suddenly, a burly soldier appeared out of nowhere. He reeked of alcohol.   
  
"Hey cat girl. Ya wanna dance?"  
  
"No. Go away."  
  
"Ah, fistey are we? Well then. Looks like I gonna haveta teach ya some lessons...."  
  
"Your drunk! You can't even speak properly. Go away!"  
  
"com'ere!"  
  
He grabbed Merle's wrist and pulled her close. His odor made her gag.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
She tried to swipe him with her claws, but he caught her other wrist in mid air.  
  
"Hey, that's no way to treat a lady!"  
  
The soldier suddenly grunted in pain. Someone had hit him in the head. He dropped Merle and fell to the ground. Merle stood up and was shocked at what she saw. He was just a little taller than her and he had brown hair and green eyes. But best of all, he was half cat like her! Merle was speechless.  
  
"I'm Tobias. I came with the Freid party."  
  
"I.....I'm Merle. I live here. Thanks for helping me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Uh, hey. This might sound a little weird, but would you like to go for a walk with me? I can show you the gardens." Merle asked.  
  
"Sure."   
  
XXXX  
  
Hitomi ran to the end of the hall then leaned against the wall to wait for Van. When he reached her, he put his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. Then he opened their bedroom door and lead her inside. Hitomi sat on the end of the bed and waited as Van took off his cape and boots then he walked over to Hitomi and kissed her again.   
  
"Hitomi, tonight I will show you pleasure that you have never dreamed of." Van said.  
  
Hitomi just smiled gleefully.  
  
XXXX  
  
Hitomi awoke the next morning wrapped in Van's arms. She sighed, then climbed out of their large bed. She went to the closet and put a dark red dress on then walked over to the full length mirror to brush her hair. Hanging on the frame was her pendant. Hitomi lifted the small pink stone and held it in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Take it." A voice said from behind her.  
  
Hitomi looked into the mirror and saw Van sitting up in bed, smiling at her.  
  
"But it's yours now."  
  
"It was never mine. That pendant always belonged to you. Take it."  
  
Hitomi smiled then lifted the pendant from the mirror and placed it around her neck.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Van got up and slipped into some clothes then they went down for breakfast.  
  
XXXX  
  
About three weeks had passed and most of the guests had left, except the Asturian and Fried parties who had decided to have a little 'holiday' because they were enjoying themselves so much. Hitomi had been to the doctor this particular morning because she had woken up with a fever and felt terrible. She was just walking back to her room trying to figure things out when Millerna pulled her aside.  
  
"Is something wrong Hitomi?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yes and no. Kind of, I guess......"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Hitomi looked up and down the hall and saw no one. She leaned in close and started to whisper.  
  
"I went to a doctor this morning because I didn't feel very well."  
  
"Oh! Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, she told me.....she said....I'm pregnant."  
  
"WHAT!? That's wonderful Hitomi! How far along are you? When are you going to tell Van?"  
  
"I'm about two weeks and I will probably tell Van some time today. When we are alone, of course."  
  
"well, I'll let you go back to your room and rest up. Oh, I'm so happy for you Hitomi!"  
  
"thanks."  
  
XXXX  
  
Hitomi stood in front of the mirror in her room and stared at herself. She could hardly believe that she was going to be a mother! She couldn't wait to tell Van. Just then, Van came through the door. He walked over to Hitomi and kissed her. Then he placed his arms around her waist and put his cheek up against hers.  
  
"Van....." Hitomi said.  
  
" mmhmm?"  
  
"What do you think about children?"  
  
Van straightened a little.  
  
"Well, I never thought about it before. But, with you it would be wonderful."  
  
"That's good because I....."  
  
Just then a loud crash shook the entire palace. Van and Hitomi raced out to the balcony and saw soldiers running toward the north side of the palace so they ran out of their room and bumped into Millerna and a group of Asturian soldiers.  
  
"What's going on?" Van demanded.  
  
"The palace is being attacked on the north side." A soldier replied.  
  
"By who?"  
  
"We aren't sure Majesty."  
  
"Do they have guymelufs?"  
  
"No Sire."  
  
"Ok then. Hitomi, you stay with Millerna and the soldiers. I don't want you to get hurt. Please don't argue this time." Van said turning to Hitomi.  
  
"But Van...."  
  
"Please! I can't fight and protect you at the same time. I'll be able to protect Fanelia better if I don't have to worry about you."  
  
Hitomi sighed.  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Van gave Hitomi a quick kiss then ran off.  
  
XXXX  
  
As Van reached the main floor, he ran into Prince Chid.   
  
"Van! Are you going to fight?" Chid asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'll come with you. We can watch each other's backs."  
  
Van looked at him for a minute then smiled.  
  
"Sure. Let's go."  
  
XXXX  
  
Van stood his ground as his attacker charged, his sword held high.  
  
'Die!!' He yelled.  
  
Van dodged to the right and swung his sword around to meet his attackers, but he had already gained enough force to knock Van's sword from his hands. Van dodged again, but his attacker was too fast. He thrust his sword foreward and plunged it right through Van's abdomen. Van fell to his knees, clutching his wound.  
  
'See you in hell Van Fanel......'   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Hitomi screamed as she came out of her trance.  
  
"Hitomi, what is it?" Millerna asked.  
  
"I had a vision! I have to go save Van!" Hitomi replied, taking off.  
  
As Hitomi ran down the hall, she ran into Allen.  
  
"Hitomi....have you seen Selena and Millerna?" He asked.  
  
"Ya, Millerna is back that way and Selena went into town with Merle. Have you seen Van?"  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Hitomi started off again but Allen called out to her. She turned to face him.  
  
"Be careful Hitomi."  
  
"I will."  
  
She turned and took off.  
  
XXXX  
  
Millerna had taken off searching for Dryden. She ran out the palace doors and was relieved to see him fighting with Chid.  
  
"Dryden!" She called.  
  
He turned and smiled as Millerna ran to him.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Do you know where Hitomi or Van are?"  
  
"Ya, Van was with me but he said something about the leader of the army and ran off. But I haven't seen Hitomi." Chid said.  
  
"Well, Hitomi had a vision about Van and ran off alone to find him."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine. She always does that." Dryden said reassuringly.  
  
"I hope you're right....."  
  
XXXX   
  
Hitomi ran through the battle field as fast as she could go. She dodged swords and men as she went. finally she reached the edge of the woods and saw Van fighting a young man with dark hair. The man seemed to be able to sense every move of Van's and Van was having trouble fighting him off. Hitomi watched in horror as their swords clashed high in the air. She could see anger rising is Van. If he didn't calm down, he would do something stupid. Van swung at the man but he lept back then ran full speed toward Van. Van stood his ground as his attacker charged, his sword held high.  
  
"Die!" He yelled.  
  
Van dodged to the right and swung his sword around to meet his attackers, but he had already gained enough force to knock Van's sword from his hands.   
  
"NOOO!" Hitomi cried.  
  
She burst forward and headed straight for Van who was again being charged at. Van dodged again, but his attacker was too fast. He thrust his sword forward just as Hitomi dived on top of Van and stabbed her in her side, just above her hip. They crashed to the ground as Hitomi cried out in pain.   
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled, turning himself to cradle her in his arms.  
  
The man walked over to them with his sword at his side.  
  
"Oops. I killed the wrong person. Too bad for you Lord Van." He said smirking.  
  
"I will kill you for this you dirty, ugly bastard." Van yelled.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. I know all your moves. I've studied you, Van. You can't win against your shadow."  
  
'My shadow?' Van thought.  
  
"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" Van demanded.  
  
"Why? WHY?! because you killed my family Van. That's why. Now I will kill you, your family, and your beloved Fanelia. I am Prince Ryley of Grealea. I trust you will remember that name. I will leave you now, let you think about things. But I can guarantee you that I'll be back when you least expect it and I will get my revenge. See you in hell Van Fanel......"  
  
Ryley turned and walked away and as he did, he blew a whistle twice, signaling retreat. Van placed his hand on Hitomi's cheek. She was warm.   
  
"Hitomi?" He whispered.  
  
Hitomi stirred a little and groaned but remained unconscious. Van lifted her gently and started searching for a doctor.  
  
XXXX  
  
Allen had found Millerna, Dryden and Chid outside looking confused.  
  
"Why did they retreat?" Allen asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Dryden replied.  
  
"Has anyone seen Hitomi and Van?" Chid asked.  
  
"No." Allen said.  
  
Suddenly a soldier ran up to them.  
  
"Your Majesties, Lord Van asked me to bring you to him." He said.  
  
Without any questions, the four of them followed the soldier to a medical tent where Van was waiting for them outside.  
  
"Van! Where's Hitomi?" Millerna asked.  
  
"In there." He said pointing to the tent.  
  
"What happened?" Allen demanded.  
  
"She was stabbed.......they won't even let me in there."  
  
A sudden thought struck Millerna.  
  
"Van! Where was she stabbed?"  
  
"Just above her hip....why?"  
  
Millerna shook her head and charged into the tent.   
  
Later that evening, Hitomi was moved up to their room. She was going to live, but she would have to stay in bed for a couple days. She was still unconscious though. Millerna waited outside as Van put her in bed. He came out and closed the door.  
  
"I should tell you something...." Millerna said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know if Hitomi told you.....but....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hitomi was pregnant."  
  
"WHAT!? That's wonderful! that's what she was trying to tell me....."  
  
"Van, I said 'was.'........... I'm so sorry."  
  
Van looked away. Millerna reached out to place her hand on his shoulder but Van turned and walked back into his room and slammed the door. He sat next to Hitomi and held her hand in his.  
  
'I can't believe this is happening.....' He thought.  
  
He leaned over and kissed Hitomi's forehead.   
  
"Sleep well while you can, my love." 


End file.
